


У Тони Старка талантливый язык

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	У Тони Старка талантливый язык

Так было с самого детства. Даже, может, с младенчества, потому что Тони думает, будто _другие языки_ выучил раньше обычного.  
По крайней мере, у него имеется пара-тройка совсем ранних воспоминаний о том, почему он, например, отказался сосать пустышку. Её этот опыт травмировал, вот почему. Особенно в свете того, что у Тони резались зубы.  
Так вот, Тони не думает, что его секреты не только кому-нибудь необходимы, но и вообще — интересны.  
Но он знает про себя, что одарён. Одарён — это ему все говорили (и у него за спиной говорили тоже — "такие дети интересны, но, безусловно, требуют дополнительного внимания"), и никогда — ничего конкретного.  
Поэтому Тони до некоторого времени считал свои таланты вполне обычными. Ну, есть же талант, например, накручивать спагетти на вилку. Вот и у Тони вроде того.  
Он всегда знал, какую ручку выбрать из пенала, чтобы писать сегодня наилучшим образом: были среди них те, что уже залежались и так и рвались в работу, а другие устали и хотели только спать.  
Или там — как именно починить сломанную игрушку. И ему бывало стыдно, кстати, их ломать. Не то чтобы даже стыдно... Он не хотел. Вот так вот.

***  
В какой-то момент Тони соображает, что некоторые черты его характера неприятны. Это, в общем, тоже в духе вещей. Например, его бесконечная болтовня. Отец говорит ему: "Деточка, ты бы..." Имеется ввиду: “заткнулся”.  
Но отец слишком вежлив.  
А Тони болтает, болтает, слова сами рвутся из его рта. Поэтому никто и не прислушивается. И это к лучшему. Если б кто прислушался, может, Тони бы угодил в психушку в пятнадцать. Возраст между пятнадцатью и шестнадцатью ведь — самый страшный возраст.  
Постоянно хочется трахаться, а презервативы из прикроватной тумбочки так и рвутся в бой и требуют, чтобы их скорее выпустили из упаковки.  
То ещё ночное удовольствие.  
Особенно когда дружишь в основном со своей левой рукой.

***  
К несчастью, Тони становится главой многомиллиардной корпорации, и к его словам начинают прислушиваться.  
Обычно это Оби, и он озабочен.  
Но виду не подает.  
К тому же он хорош в разгребании дерьма Тони. Очень хорош.  
Тони ему искренне благодарен.

***  
Происходит много всякого, что в конце концов убеждает Тони — только вещи не врут. В них это не заложено. Хотя вещи посложнее, например, кофеварка, могут иногда лукавить. На днях ДЖАРВИС подговорил её, давил на жалость и совесть: дескать, у Тони слабое сердце, и куда ему столько кофеина. И полдня кофеварка постанывала от боли в фильтре, утверждая, что он у нее реагирует на погоду, а погода — меняется. Полдня, пока Тони наконец не сообразил, в чём дело.  
В общем, вещи не врут, но иногда придумывают.  
Тони вот ещё что про них знает: они чертовски верны, куда уж там собакам.  
Вещь тебя любят даже тогда, когда ты не обращаешь на неё внимания. Даже когда поступаешь с неё нехорошо и предаешь её сам.  
Вещи добры к людям (люди к вещам — нет). Так что Тони однозначно выбирает вещи, а не людей. И советуется всегда прежде всего с ними.  
И последнее: вещи разбираются в людях гораздо лучше, чем люди — в вещах.  
Итак.  
Агент Коулсон сперва страшно не нравится Тони — он выглядит так, будто инструкции запихнули ему в задницу, да там и забыли.  
Но часы Коулсона от него без ума. Это сбивает с толку, ведь часы — механизм тонкий и умный, требовательный, завоевать их расположение — дело непростое (у самого Тони с механическими часами вооруженный нейтралитет, потому что за временем Тони следить так и не научился; они не делают ему ничего плохого, просто воздерживаются от общения).  
Так что обожание часов делает личность Коулсона интригующей. Тони приглядывается к нему поближе. Нет, этот парень однозначно в детстве сжевал целую стопку директив о повышении эффективности народного хозяйства, но это всё равно свой парень.  
Неплохой. А местами даже и отличный.

***  
За Фьюри говорит его плащ, а плащ Фьюри — это "ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи". Будь у Тони минутка наедине с этим плащом, он бы вызнал, снимает ли его Фьюри во время траха, потому что если не снимает, то это вовсе жутко.

***  
А вот запонки одного говнюка из совета директоров слишком высокого о себе мнения.  
Впрочем, им позволительно — они непроходимо тупы.   
Тони предпочитает куда более умных собеседников. Например, броня номер два иронична, едка и весьма забавна, но злопамятна.  
А однажды, поддавшись порыву, Тони дарит Пеппер совсем простое украшение — крошечный бриллиантик на серебряной цепочке — просто поддавшись порыву: эта серебряная штучка очень скромна, прямодушна и заботлива. Пикантности подарку добавляет то, что с Пеппер они уже полгода как не вместе (ощущается дыркой от вырванного зуба).

***  
Тони делает Клинту самые верные в мире стрелы, потому что никто не хочет кровавой кляксы на асфальте.  
Тони делает Романов удобные и внимательные наручи, потому что мисс "Убиваю взглядом" тоже в команде пригодится. А ещё она горячая штучка.  
А вот Стив Роджерс, хоть и Капитан Америка, но свинья всё равно.  
Он до того правильный.  
Тони все равно пытается добраться до его щита.

***  
Тони просыпается на больничной койке, ощупывает её и себя, морщится на свет: он очень болен, утверждают буквально все здесь, но он не помнит, как в этой белой комнате оказался.  
Тони промаргивается и видит в кресле Стива Роджерса. Тот читает какую-то книгу и выглядит потрепанным.  
У Тони нет сил выяснять, что происходит, происходило или будет происходить, и тем более — почему это Роджерс торчит у его постели. Тони так плохо, что только одно может ему помочь — потрогать щит, который находится у Роджерсовых ног.  
— Дай, — хрипит Тони. — Дай мне его.  
Роджерс страдальчески хмурится, силится понять, светлеет лицом, когда понимает и — о, чудо! — аккуратно укладывает щит Тони под левую руку. Щит поёт, ласково и требовательно, пожелание скорее поправиться.  
Щит прекрасен в своём совершенстве и помнит отца таким, какой он был до всего плохого и каким его Тони уже не застал — хорошим человеком.  
Тони засыпает.

***  
Щит продолжает рассказывать, насколько хорош его хозяин, когда через месяц примерно Тони берется чинить его кожаные ремни.  
Щит говорит с таким жаром, будто его подкупили. Вот только вещь нельзя подкупить.

***  
Но спать с Роджерсом Тони начинает вовсе не из-за сказочек щита. И вовсе не потому, что все — буквально все! — Роджерсовы вещи спелись в своем стремлении свести своего хозяина с Тони. Иногда Тони кажется, что эти вещи (даже шнурки от Роджерсовой обуви) живут в мире вечного ромкома.   
Спать начал потому, что уверился, будто у них с Роджерсом ничего серьезного, так, перепихон на волне адреналина после битвы.  
В сексе не было сперва, знаете, ничего личного.  
Ну, Тони так думал. Он ещё думал: странно, что Роджерс, который явно спит и видит домик за белым забором, согласился на вот это вот — в душевой, в холле личных апартаментов, однажды даже — в грузовом отсеке хеликарриера.  
Но в конце концов решил не загоняться. Он не очень-то понимает людей. Может, в конце концов, спросить у Роджерсовой зубной щётки, может, всё не так понял.  
А потом Стив вдруг очаровывает кофеварку.

***  
Однажды Стив вешает свой щит на стену в спальне Тони — аккурат над их кроватью. И Тони говорит себе: “Упс.” Но пока ещё это всего лишь “упс”.

***  
Есть множество мелких деталей, каждая из которых способна ускользнуть от внимания, но все вместе, в системе — помогли бы Тони сообразить гораздо раньше, что к чему.  
Вот например: Стив крайне, старомодно бережен к телефону, который Тони ему как-то подкинул (на технику ЩИТа без слёз не глянешь). Роджерс протирает телефон специальным платком — обхохочешься. Тони не хохочет.

***  
Но на самом деле Тони торкает — как обухом по голове — однажды осенью.  
Стив протягивает ему простой красный шарф из кашемира (и даже не брендовый, но честный и упрямый в своем стремлении согреть).  
— Ты часто хрипнешь после пресс-конференций, — говорит.  
— Потому что нельзя так долго сдерживать хохот. От этого напрягаются голосовые связки. Напрягаются и напрягаются, а потом хрипнут.  
— И ещё потому, что от автомобиля ты бежишь без пальто, а дождь закончится в лучшем случае к весне, мне так сказали.  
Тони пожимает плечами и оборачивает шарфом шею. “Я так тебя люблю”, — напевает голосом Роджерса шарф.   
До того уютно.  
И, оказывается, всерьёз.


End file.
